Rare Cancer
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: Naruto just found out that he has a rare cancer and that he will die the day before his 18th birthday. And all he says is “At least I will graduate with you guys.” Character death Naruto is uke! Vote on pairing! sxn or gxn
1. Intro

Rare Cancer 1

**A/N: Hey again! I just wanted to get this up and see what you think. I know. I know update my other stories too. I'm trying but I have ADHD with my writing. I almost finished a chapter on some and others. So I will hopefully post them by the end of this week! Anyways this is a new fic. The pairing is yaoi but you will have to vote which one you want. Either sasuxnaru or gaaxnaru. Just put it in your review. I will in the mean time work on the next chapters. It will run 'til Aug 1 or whatever I choose so vote soon! I know I've been in an angsty mood but oh well in the future I will try to write happier fics. Also I just Beat Okami for the Wii! Yeah! But I did get a lot of cramps and other painful injuries from playing it. But enough of this ranting for now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rare Cancer**

Chapter one- Intro

"Alright guys, line up for your physicals and checks! Girls in the line up on the left and Guys line up to the right!" shouted a raven-haired nurse.

"Hai Shizune-san." said a chorus of students as they made their way to his or her right line. These students are all Seniors of Shinobi High School and will be graduating this year. While the other students are getting checked out, a group of friends were talking amongst each other.

"Can you guys believe it?! This is our last year of high School! Just 2 more months! Yahoo!" cheered a brunette man with a red upside down triangle on each cheek and a school uniform with a kanji of dog on the back. He then slung an arm on his boyfriend, a man with dark hair and sunglasses and wearing his school uniform with the kanji of bug on the front pocket, who just nodded and which made Kiba blush.

"Kiba! Shino! Get a room! Anyways, what are you guys' plans for the summer?" asked a blond-haired boy with bright sky blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He Had 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He was standing next to a red head with sea foam eyes and the kanji tattoo of 'love' on his forehead named Gaara and another raven haired guy with onyx eyes and pale skin.

"Hn, Dobe. You should be more worrying about the rest of school then the summer." said the raven as he turned to his blond haired friend and secret crush.

"Sasuke-Teme!!!! Why You!" said the blond.

"Calm down Naruto. You know Sasuke is just an asshole." said Kiba as he tried to calm down is younger friend which is only because his birthday was in October and thus making him the only 17 yr old in the group. Naruto was about to say something else when someone interrupted the conversation.

"Mah Mendokusei… you are so troublesome Naruto. Me and Choji here already finished our exams and you guys still haven't did yours. We also saw Sai go too. We'll meet you back in class, right Choji?" asked a lazy looking brunette with is hair in a ponytail to his big boned friend with swirls on his cheeks and light brown hair.

"Sure Shikamaru. Later guys." And with that they left.

"Let's go." Commanded Gaara. And nobody made any objections as they moved up in line.(1)

TBC…

(the line is like this Shikamaru, Choji, Person, Sai, Person, Person, Person, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shino.)

**A/N: Okay so what you think of this one? Review!!! And if there is anything you don't understand in my fics….let me know and I will explain :D**

**JA NA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konnichi wa Minnai! **

**Everyone: Happy Birthday Kitsunebi!!! **

**A/N: Domo Arigatou Gozimasu Minnai! I mean thanks! Now even though it's my birthday (April 21). I desided to give you a gift instead. The Next Chappie!**

Chapter 2

"Next is… Subaku Gaara!" read Shizune.

"Hn." Garaa gives one last look to his love and friends, then follows Shizune inside the room. Now it was just the 4 of them there.

"So… what do you guys want to talk about now-hnmp!" Naruto was then on the ground. He looked up to see who pushed him. He saw him…

"Hey Narutard! What you doing? Talking with your gay friends? Hahaha!" said a guy with black spiked hair with green streaks in it. There were a few guys laughing behind him.

Naruto sighed and got up and started to dust himself off. "What do you want do you want Koichi?"

"Hey sissy fag did I give you permission to talk to me?" said Koichi Hiro. He then pushed Naruto to the floor again. Naruto didn't get up.

"Shut. Up. Hiro" said Sasuke as he stood protectively in front of Naruto. Kiba and Shino also stepped up. The Intent made everyone step back.

"No Uchiha! Why do you hang out with these homosexual anyways! We all know Naruto turned you gay! Please come back and we will help you get back to normal." Koichi pleaded and his guys. Kiba, Shino and Sasuke were boiling. Nobody noticed Naruto flinched at those words.

"No he didn't. And I'm not leading you idiots anymore so fuck off or I _will_ get rid of you!" Sasuke raised his arm and Koichi squeaked before running away with is guys right behind.

"Wow Uchiha, didn't know you cared."

"Wever dog face." everyone even Shino (A/N: Gasp! It's the apocalypse! JK) except Naruto chuckled. Shino first notice Naruto quiet.

"Hey Naruto something wrong? Are you okay?" hearing that, Sasuke and Kiba stopped laughing and turned their attention towards him.

"Naw I'm fine, Really! Hey Sasu it's almost your turn-hnmp!"And again Naruto was on the ground but this time with a dark skinned red headed girl in a school girl uniform straddled on top of him.

"Naru-chan how's my favorite kit doing today kon ne? I have been looking all over for you! You weren't doing yaoi things without me were you...?" said the girl with an amused grin. The guys all blushed.

"Kyu-neechan, please get off…of me. You're… squishing me." Kyuubi then gracefully jumped of her little brother. "Did you already finish?"

"Yup and now I'm going to find Shukaku and Hinata and see what they're doing. Later Kit, Wolf Pup, Pup, Love Bug!" With a kiss on Naruto cheek and Kyuubi in an instance she was gone.

"Man, your sister is crazy!" said Kiba staring at the spot Kyuubi was in last.  
"...like a fox."  
End chapter.

**A/N: So….. How was it? Please read and review! Im going to enjoy my birthday now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry for the long update and short chappie. College is fun but I have like homework and test everyday. At the moment I don't thinking I will make the deadline of finishing this story on Naruto's birthday 10-10-10, but I will finish this story. I might even have a little present on that day. Thanks for all that have liked this story so far. **

Chapter 3

After chatting with Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino were getting ready to get their physicals. Sasuke went first of the four while the other guys talked about random stuff. It was about to be Naruto's turn but he let both Kiba and Shino cut in front of him, something about saving the best for last. After the 3 were all done, they yelled to Naruto telling him that they will save him a spot at lunch.

"Okay guys!"

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto waved a greeting to Shizune and went in the room.

"Hey brat let's get this done with!" said a blond haired busty woman.

"Sure thing Grandma Tsunade!"

Even though it was true Tsunade was Naruto's grandma, she didn't like being referenced ass being old. After that she got started with the exam. She took his temperature, blood pressure, got a urine sample, and all the good stuff. Next was the body exam.  
"Take off your shirt, now!"

"Geez Baa-chan! I could scream out rape you know."

"Yeah then I'd get arrested for murder, now do it."

After the body exam was the blood test. When Tsunade brought out the needle, Naruto freaked out. There was a power struggle, random items flying through the room, name calling, and a very pissed off slug before blood was taken from Naruto. Tsunade then went into the back room and ran some tests while Naruto waited patiently and poutingly.

In the backroom

"Geez that brat can be annoying. I want sake now."

"But Lady Tsunade we are still at the school and doing hospital stuff you can't drink here!" said Shizune as she was waiting for Naruto's results.

"Eh damn. Are the tests done yet?"

"Annnnnd done! Hmm... Wait a minute... this isn't right. Lady Tsunade, I think the machine broken." said Shizune as she scanned the results over and over. She then handed the papers to her superior so she can see them.

Tsunade read over the papers as well and then after finishing reading it, the papers hit the floor. "No...this can't be. Not him. Not him, he's been through so much. He's so young! He hasn't even started life yet." And for the first time since her husband passed, she felt water round down her cheeks.

**A/N: How was it? I know it was short but review lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey it's me Kitsunebi again. Sorry for the slow updates but things have been crazy here. I also have been taking Japanese in college and I'm loving it.**

Chapter 4

Naruto was waiting patiently for Tsunade or Shizune to get back so he can go and meet up with his friends before class was over. He started to count the tiny tiles on the floor.  
After a while he got annoyed "Baa-chan! Shizune! What's taking so long!" after no answer he just pouted. He then got up and headed for the results room and was about to yell when he heard crying coming from the door. Being curious as to who was crying, he knocked on the door lightly.

"Um… Baa-chan? Is everything alright in there? What happen? Shizune didn't throw out your sake did she?" said Naruto. Curious as to why there was no smart comment, he then just walked in and was greeted by a hug from Tsunade. It took him by surprise before he returned it. He looked up to Shizune for answers and she was full of tears and turned away. After a few minutes, Tsunade whipped her tears.

"Okay Naruto *sniff* you're late, let's write you a note to class." said Tsunade as she got off floor and walked to table and started to write.

"Baa-chan are you and Shizune okay? Why are you both crying?" said Naruto. With no answer, he walked over and slammed his hand on the table. "Dammit will someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

Looking at one another to see what to do or say next, Shizune started, "Naruto, after processing your exam and everything we did and we got the results even checking the results twice and got the same answer. Your results and... And..." Shizune couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her nephew that he was sick and going to die. But she really couldn't imagination how Tsunade felt. All she could do was cry.

"Well? What did they say?"

"Dammit you got cancer and you're going to die!" shouted Tsunade as she broke out in tears again.

Time then stopped in the room. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He was hoping he heard wrong but after seeing them like this he knew he heard right.

"Cancer? Like Cancer Cancer?"

"Yes you have cancer but not just leukemia or something; it's the worst of them. It's a rare cancer called Toadsage. Not much is known about it and there is no cure ant the moment. It's fatal. You won't see your next birthday." said Shizune.

That hit the younger blond hard, but he didn't falter a second. "Oh well that sucks. So much for going to be legal drinking buddies Baa-chan. Well now what?"

"I'll talk to your parents. You don't have to go back to class, you can go home."

"No, I'll go back to class. Relax Baa-chan, Shizune don't worry. Everything will be okay." said Naruto. He then hugged both ladies and turned to walk out the door. When he got to the door he turned his head and with all seriousness said, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I know you'll tell my parents but not anyone else. I don't want to burden or worry anyone else." then he sprinted out the door.

**A/N: So how was it? Did I rush in to quickly? I'm working on the next chappie now. Another thing, I don't know anything about cancer and this is just a made up one. Any questions or just to say hi, just pm me! Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Birthday Naruto! I posted this at 10: 10 pm my time. I hope you like this chappie! **

Ch 5

Narutos pov

Huh huh huh huh – heavy panting-

I ran and ran. I couldn't believe it. I did not know where I was going since salty tears burned my eyes shut, but I just kept running. I didn't even register when I left the school, but I just didn't care I just had to get away. My feet were no longer pounding on the ground. I met the ground with a thud. I wanted to get up and run some more, to the ends of Japan and even further if I had to, but my body protested. I then reviewed my surroundings. Somehow I made it to the park and in my secret spot no doubt, a beautiful place that not many people know about. I usually came here all the time to think or to let out some steam. I was so frustrated, pounding the ground with tears falling from my face. Soon blood covered the spot on the ground mixed with tears. I kept at it until my vision blurred and it got dark.

By the time I woke up it was really dark. _'When did I go to sleep? Better get home, everyone must be worried about me.'_ I tried to get up but felt weak. I looked down and saw blood. It was coming from my knuckles and wrist. _'Shit when did I cut? Mom's gonna freak.'_ I then ripped a piece from my clothes and tried to patch it. The blood seeps through. Slowly rising thorough the pain, I got to me feet and made my slow trek home. _Ha it's raining._

Normal pov

When Naruto got home he was greeted by his mom and sister's bone crushing hugs.

"Naruto! Oh Kami where have you been? Are you okay?" asked his mom as she held him.

"Yeah mom I'm fine. Where's dad?" asked the blond as he looked around.

"He's out looking for you. Kyuubi call him and let him know that Naruto is back. Now Naruto, are you sure you're okay? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?" Worry was filled in Kushina's voice as she looked over her son while Kyuubi called Minato. Naruto tried his best to assure her that he was fine and did his best to hide the pain and cuts from his mom. He did though wince when she touched a wrist and hoped she didn't noticed. She didn't but Kyuubi did.

After ten minutes later, there was a faint sound that could be heard approaching the home. It was such an eerie yet mysterious howling of a pack of canines that sent chills to anyone that heard it.

"Looks like Dad and the Pack are back." said Kyuubi as she and Kushina moved away from Naruto, which left him wide open. Naruto gave a nervous look and  
3

2

1

"NARUTO!" "Arooo!" the door was busted down and man blond haired blue eyed man and a pack of 5 dogs came though and tackled the smaller blond.

"Son, are you okay? We looked everywhere. We were worried. And these dogs wouldn't shut up." said Minato ask he got up and pulled his son up from the ground. The smaller blond looked to the direction and looked at them and took in their appearances. There was Fluffy, a black husky mix with amber brown eyes and floppy ears. She was the alpha female and the oldest one at 6 yrs old. She came from a long line of working husky sled dogs and hunting labs. Next to her was a huge red colored Wolf Chow hybrid with yellow eyes. Kiyoshi the largest dog and the alpha male from with wolf blood and the proud chow blood running through him. Next to him was a red Shiba Inu, named Kiba, the newest member, a lean but strong dog with a will power to match a samurai. Next to Kiba was the last two Shiba Inu Chakra a lovely red sesame beta female and Buddha a large, but scaredy but sweet creamy white Omega male. Suddenly the pack dogged piled Naruto with licks and nips and stuff.

"Easy guys, I missed you too and I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else." He said as he's stood up to get the dogs off him. "Good dogs. Now go on." That was the cue for the dogs to go due their job. Kiyoshi and Fluffy went outside to go patrol the house. The boy Shiba just went back to checking the house for stuff. The only dog left was Chakra. She refused to leave. "What's wrong honey?"

To be continued

**So how was it? Please review! I love you Naruto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello everyone! I am really sorry that I take to long to update! I will do my best to make quicker updates. Life hasn't been well and I hope it gets better but I wont know until it happen. but please enjoy the Chapter!**

Rare Cancer

_What's wrong honey?_  
The little fox like dog gazed into large blue eyes then at his sleeves and whined. She was about to paw at them until Naruto stood up and shooed her away. Naruto could tell she knew. She was very in touch with that kind of stuff as how she got her name. He just couldn't let her get the attention of everyone else. "Chakra's coming to with me. I'm going to bed early." He called

"Are you sure honey? You must be hungry." said his mom as she started to tie up her apron to make her boy something to eat.

"No thank you Haha (1). Night everyone! Chakra lets go." And with a bow to the family, Naruto made his way to his room with Chakra not far behind. As his parents watched him leave, Kushina gave this look to Minato and they went into the kitchen to talk, leaving Kyuubi to her thoughts. _'Something happened. Something he's not telling us. I bet Chakra noticed it too. I hope mom and dad noticed for Naruto's sake…' _Kyuubi then went back to her room to let today's events sink.

Back in Naruto's room  
with the door closed the blond turned to the furry occupant in the room. "Chakra, its okay girl. Everything will be fine. Just don't tell anyone about these okay?" Naruto pleaded as he pet his dog. He really didn't want to make anyone worry. He waited for a response from her. She looked at him and then back at his arms. She then licked his arm. She was sad that her human was hurting and wanted to do everything she could to protect him like everyone else, but she decided to keep this secret in hopes that it'll help him feel better. So she licked the spot and let him know she'll keep quiet for him. "Thanks girl. I'll try not to worry you again. Now, time for bed." And then they climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
Back in the Kitchen  
"Minato, what do we do. He's only a kid. He has so much ahead of him! What do we dooooo" Kushina was now crying into her husband. She got the call from Tsunade about her son's results and that he was going to die before she does. Minato was watching TV when he heard the phone drop in the kitchen. His wife looked so broken. He too had a hard time believing Tsunade and was about to yell at her for pulling such a cruel trick until he heard the seriousness and knew Tsunade only cried a few times and that id she's crying now, it was be true. Both were in a state of shock trying to comfort one another. They could hear anything or see anything. They world just seem to end right in front of them disappeared. They didn't see Kyuubi come home and speak to Tsunade or that she was calling out to them. Later Kushina became frantic because school had been out for a few hours and she hasn't heard from Naruto. What was worse was that none of his friends have seen him. She was going to call the police when Minato stopped her. He said that he was going look with the pack for him. He knew she was worried as he was too but he had to be strong for his family. He searched everywhere but couldn't find him. The dogs were getting false leads on the trails too. When he was about to panic he gets a call that Naruto is home. He was relieved but then it changes to dread as he knew that he was going to have to talk to his wife, Kyuubi, and Naruto about this thing.  
Minato was now comforting his wife the best he could. He wished he could answer her question but he didn't know what to do himself. He wished he could take his family and make them the happiest, but he can't his family is coming apart as we speak because his son was dying before his eyes. He just felt like a failure of a man. Kiyoshi and Fluffy came inside from their patrol and just saw the couple. They can instantly notice the change of aura in the room. Instead of jumping on them, both animal just quietly wal in and just nudged the two. Kushina and Minato then looked at the dogs and pet them. He didn't know what to say so all he said was, "let's go to bed shall we?" Minato then scooped up his wife and carried her to the room to bed with the too big dogs followed behind them.

Naruto's dream

_"So Naruto, it's your turn!" said Kiba.  
"All right, here we go!" Naruto rolled the dice as him and his friends played a board game. It rolled 10. as the blond picked up his game piece to move it, he was hit with a painful spasm. One, two, three. For each pace he went, the pain intensified. Four, five, six. He wished he could stop but he couldn't. Seven, eight, nine. When 10 came, he looked on the spot and it said RIP. Next thing he knew he was standing outside his body. He looked at his friends. No one moved he'll no one even noticed. As the game of life continued, everyone got to their futures careers.  
Kiba a vet and military dog trainer  
Shikamaru FBI profiler  
Shino  
Sasuke  
Gaara  
everyone looked happy and successful. Like nobody missed him. It was like looking at the future one that he won't ever see. A tear slid down his face I he just thought of how little his life meant._

**A/N: Well how was it yo? Please read and review!**


End file.
